<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LUST by ImagineRedwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570484">LUST</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood'>ImagineRedwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Angel has been busy with club business and now that he finally has time to be home and have you to himself, he’s taking advantage of every second.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Reyes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LUST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the Seven Deadly Sins</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Angel…”</p><p>You whined as the Mayan laved his tongue against your neck, his hands pawing at your bare hips.</p><p>“What is it, baby?”</p><p>You chuckled tiredly at his feigned innocence.</p><p>“I thought you said you were gonna let me rest?”</p><p>He pressed himself against your back, letting you feel his hardness.</p><p>“I know baby, but you look so good.” </p><p>He continued to kiss along your neck, hands traveling away from your hip and to the front of your body, slipping between your legs to cup you.</p><p>“And you feel so good.”</p><p>His fingers slipped between your lips, finding you warm and wet, a mess of his still left behind from the last time he had taken you a mere hour ago. He had been away dealing with club business crossing back and forth over the border, making trips to the casino, running whatever Galindo wanted. Half the time he was gone by the time you woke up and came home well after you had gone to bed. Bishop had given them all out early and gave them the rest of the day off, payment for all the hard work they had done. It had been a surprise to have Angel home in time to help you prepare dinner.</p><p>It had also been a surprise for him to bend you over the kitchen counter as soon as he had walked through the door.</p><p>He had been rough and animalistic, taking you as earnestly as he could after being away from you for so long and not getting to see you, nor feel you. Dinner had burned as a result and he had tossed it, ordering take-out. You both had then decided to sit in bed and watch movies together, which had quickly turned into another rumble in the sheets. He had said that was it for the night, yet here he was sinking his ringed fingers into you.</p><p>“And you taste so fucking good.”</p><p>You whined, reaching behind you over your shoulder to hold the back of his head. You were feeling sore and exhausted, but you missed him like crazy and so long as he promised to go easy on you, one more time was ok with you.</p><p>“Just be gentle.”</p><p>Angel pulled his mouth away from your neck to press it to your ear, leaving a kiss to the shell of it before whispering huskily.</p><p>“I will, mi vida.”</p><p>He was pulling his fingers out of you then, making you miss the coldness of his rings. It did not take him long to replace them with himself, his thickness of him nudging at your entrance. He slipped his arm under your neck as he spooned you, his free hand gripping behind your knee to lift your leg and allow himself more room. He pushed in slowly, inch by inch giving you time to adjust. He kept his cheek against yours, leaving kisses to your face and only pulling away to kiss along your shoulder. You both groaned as she sunk all the way in, your walls warm as they hugged him.</p><p>“God, I missed this.”</p><p>“You had this twice today.”</p><p>“Third times a charm.</p><p>Your giggle was quiet, but it died off as he pulled out and then pushed back in. True to his word, he was gentle and cautious, making sure to treat you softly.</p><p>“That ok?”</p><p>You only mumbled your agreement, your eyes slipping closed as he picked up the pace ever so slightly, his hand coming to the front of you once again only this time to stroke along your clit. The way you squeezed him at the contact pushed a hiss from his lips and he used the hand under your neck to hold your chin.</p><p>“You have the most perfect little pussy, I swear. I can’t get enough of you.”</p><p>You grinned happily, kissing the finger that was closest to your mouth.</p><p>“You have a very lustful spirit, Angel.”</p><p>The Mayan gave a goofy grin and locked his eyes with you, giving a particularly deep thrust that had you seeing stars.</p><p>“I don’t see you complaining.”</p><p>There was not much more talking after that, his hips picking up speed just a little but still taking it easy on you. He moaned and grunted in your ear, knowing how much it turned you on to hear him enjoying himself. Sparing a glance back at him, you felt your heart skip a beat. Not only because you had missed seeing his face, but because of how good he looked. The crease between his brows deep in pleasure, his dark hair no longer perfectly slicked back but fluffy and out of place, stands hanging down the front of his face. They swung softly with each thrust and he caught you looking at him, a lopsided smile appearing on his lips.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>You shrugged, not knowing how to explain just how in love you were with him even after all this time.</p><p>“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>His hips stuttered for a moment, the smile dropping ever so slightly just as it always did whenever he received a compliment that he had a hard time believing. You squeezed around him and then pushed your ass back into him, taking him just a little deeper. He took the hint and resumed his thrusting, both his hips and fingers working with a little more enthusiasm. His rings were cold as they bumped into the warm, soft skin of your mound and you whimpered. You could feel him smirking against you, knowing the effect that they had.</p><p>“I left them on just for you.”</p><p>Your response came out as a breathless moan as you felt yourself starting to near the edge.</p><p>“You and those rings will be the death of me.”</p><p>He could feel you start to tighten around him, your walls squeezing him more and more and it did not take long for him to start feeling himself get close to the edge as well. His hips slapped against your ass, your own hips working back against him as you both created a pace that was far from the gentleness you had agreed on.</p><p>“Now who’s being lustful?”</p><p>You didn’t say anything, simply working your hips to match his rhythm as the bed began to squeak, the movie long forgotten. You were sure you were going to be walking funny in the morning but that was ok with you. It was a Saturday anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>